


Anything For Pie.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: Severus is about to eat the last slice of treacle tart when his lover finds him. “Don’t even think about it, Potter. You ate the rest. This portion is mine, and I’m not sharing it.”





	Anything For Pie.

**Title:** **Anything For Pie.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **9** **7** **:** **Find** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** Severus is about to eat the last slice of treacle tart when his lover finds him. “Don’t even think about it, Potter. You ate the rest. This portion is mine, and I’m not sharing it.”

**A/N:** Wrote two very different drabbles in response to this prompt and couldn’t make up my mind about which one to post, so I’m posting them both.   
 

******Anything For Pie.**

Severus is about to eat the last slice of treacle tart when his lover finds him. “Don’t even think about it, Potter. You ate the rest. This portion is mine, and I’m not sharing it.”

“I’d do unspeakable things to you if only-

“You’ll do unspeakable things to me either way.” Severus snarks, unimpressed.

“What if I offer to worship you from head to toes?”

“Not special enough. Sorry.”

“Rimming?”

“No.”

“Dancing?

“Try harder.”

“Opera?”

“Nope.”

“Marriage?”

Severus drops the plate. “D-did you just offer-?”

“Marriage. We haven’t done that yet.”

"Harry, I-

“Say yes, please.”

“Yes. I-yes, Harry. _Yes._ ”

 


End file.
